It is well known in motor vehicles to mount a cooling fan and radiator assembly on a radiator support member which extends crosswise between the side walls of the engine compartment. A beam conventionally extends transversely across the engine compartment atop the radiator to structurally tie together the side walls of the engine compartment. The beam may also be a portion of the radiator support member.
In many vehicles it is necessary to route an electrical harness transversely across the engine compartment and the prior art has recognized the advantage of running the electrical harness either atop or along side the tie beam.
Accordingly, it is known in the prior art to envelop the individual wires of the harness within a conduit, and to then utilize suitable retainers and attaching straps to mount the conduit on the tie beam.